Lulu's Song
by Cocobean2206
Summary: Johnny and Lulu through the ages. A song fic about their AU Life


**Lulu's Song**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**_

"Don't you dare Johnny Zaccarrah! Momma!" Little Lulu Spencer yelled, heading towards the front porch, her ringlets of curls flopping in the wind.

"I didn't touch her! She's lying." Johnny yelled, running past Lulu, pulling on one of her pigtails.

That only fueled Lulu more. She took off running in front of Johnny, pushing him as she past him causing him to trip and fall in a mud puddle. She turned around and smiled. "See! Daddy always said not to mess with a Spencer."

"Yeah, but he also says you shouldn't get a Zaccarrah mad either." Johnny replied, jumping up to his feet and running after Lulu.

"Johnny, Don't. Momma!" Lulu screamed taking off towards the house, running as fast as her little seven year old feet could take her.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said  
Oh my my my**_

"Johnny, stop teasing Lulu. It's not nice to be mean to your future wife." Anthony Zacarrah yelled at his son, who was chasing Lulu around the Spencer yard muddy.

"Oh Anthony. Stop that. He's only nine." Maria laughed, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his middle. She smiled inwardly as her son chased the little blonde all over the back yard.

"No Maria. Anthony is right." Luke Spencer said, lighting up a cigar and walking to get a better view of his baby girl. "I bet when they grow up, those two fall in love."

"Oh Luke…." Laura smiled, rolling her eyes, knowing full well of Lulu's crush on Johnny. She walked over to where her husband was standing and watched as her little girl ran away from that tough Zaccarah boy, a smile plastered on both their adorable faces.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**_

"Lulu, you aren't allowed in here." Johnny said, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"Says who." Lulu said, mimicking Johnny's stance. "It's my backyard!" She huffed.

"But it's a boys only club house." Johnny said. "Tell her Lucky."

Lucky just stood there. "I'm not getting in this fight." He said walking out and down the steps.

"Now what tough boy?" Lulu taunted, smiling that her brother had just unknowingly gave her the advantage.

"I'm bigger than you. I can beat you up." Johnny said, taking a step towards her.

Lulu stood her ground. "I'd like to see you try."

Johnny took another step towards her but Lulu still didn't budge. She just stood there with her arms in front of her chest daring him to beat her up.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He said, walking past her and down the steps towards where Lucky was riding his bike.

When he looked back, Lulu was still in the tree house smiling at him.

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I ...  
Oh my my my my**_

"I dare you, Johnny." Lulu said, throwing a rock into the creek at the back of her parent's property. "Lucky and Elizabeth do it all the time."

"No!" Johnny said, picking up some rocks and throwing them into the creek.

"Whatever, Johnny. You know you want to. Plus, I'm your best friend. If you don't kiss me then, who would you kiss?" Lulu grinned, turning towards Johnny and smiling at him. "Plus it's my birthday, so you can't say no to me."

It was her tenth birthday, and they had just finished family dinner with the Zaccarrah's. The parents scooted them out of the kitchen so they could finish the dishes in peace. So Lulu and Johnny ran to the creek as fast as they could.

"If I kiss you, will you stop harassing me when the boys are around?" Johnny asked sheepishly. He wouldn't ever admit it but he always thought Lulu was cute.

"Maybe." She said, smiling that smile he could never say no to.

"Fine." Johnny huffed, walking over to her and standing in front of her, leaning his face towards her, watching as her eyes close.

"Ah, I hear Momma, it's time for cake." She said suddenly, jumping back away from him and running towards the house as fast as she could.

Johnny just stood there, shaking his head. Lulu Spencer had run away from him.

"Come on Johnny." She called. "You are gonna miss the cake!"

_**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights**_

Johnny couldn't stop looking at Lulu. She was in the middle of a crowd, dancing to the music that played in the gymnasium, smiling and laughing with her friends.

She was wearing a long blue dress. Her hair half up with soft curls coming down to rest a little past her shoulders.

It was homecoming and he had gotten roped in going with one of Lulu's friends who needed a date. Lulu of course had been asked as soon as tickets had gone on sale by Logan, his best friend. He couldn't help but feel the surge of jealousy he felt when she had told him who she was going with.

And now all he could do was stare at her. Dance after dance, smiling that smile that made his heart jump. Every once and a while she would look up and catch him staring at her and she would smile and wave, and he could swear that her cheeks got a slight shade of red.

When the dance ended, Johnny had been instructed to take Lulu home.

"You ready, Lu." He asked walking up to where she and Logan were standing.

"Yeah. Thanks again Logan. I really enjoyed tonight." She smiled, giving him a quick hug, following Johnny towards his truck.

They drove in silence, listening to the music. Lulu couldn't help but look over a couple of times and catch Johnny starring at her.

He had been doing that a lot tonight, and she couldn't help but feel happy inside.

When they pulled up to Lulu's house, Johnny parked the car. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked, playing with his steering wheel.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun." Lulu replied, clutching her purse to her lap.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lu." He whispered, bringing his eyes to meet hers over the console separating them. "Gorgeous even."

She looked up from her lap to meet his green eyes starring holes in her. "Thanks." She whispered.

Johnny didn't know how it happened, but he leaned in and was very happy when she leaned in too. When their lips met, he couldn't help but smile.

It was everything she had ever imagined kissing Johnny would be. Sweet and gentle but also so intense that she couldn't help the moan that left her mouth.

When it ended, he put his forehead against hers and rubbed his arm up and down hers, his eyes still closed. "I have wanted to do that all night." He whispered to her, smiling.

"I've wanted you to do that since I was seven." She smiled back, watching as his eyes opened and he smiled back at her.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of time to make up for huh?" He said, leaning in again and capturing her mouth in another amazing kiss that had Lulu's heart going a million miles a minute.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said  
Oh my my my ...**_

"Johnny did you hear me?" Lulu asked her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He said, turning his head and looking at Lulu. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" She asked, moving to the middle seat, and putting Johnny's arm around her shoulder as they sat on her couch watching some movie.

"You." He said, kissing the side of her head, bringing her closer to his body.

"What about me?" She asked curiously, looking up at him adoringly.

"About how much I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to stiffen slightly at the words.

She couldn't breathe. Johnny had just told her he loved her for the first time. She turned her body completely. "Jonathon Alexander Zaccarrah, What did you just say to me?" She said sternly, searching his face.

"I love you Lu." He repeated with conviction, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too Johnny. So much." She replied, blinking back tears as she rested her forehead against his. "It's about time you realized it, Johnny." She laughed slightly.

He just smiled and brought his mouth crashing down onto hers.

"Young Zacarrah, please remove your lips from my daughters." Luke called from his place in the doorway.

They both pulled apart and Lulu stood and turned around. "Momma, daddy's doing it again!" She screamed.

"Luke, leave Lulu and Johnny alone and come upstairs at once." Laura called from atop the stairs.

"Fine, but I'm watching you young Zaccarrah!" He said heading up the stairs.

"NOW LUKE!"

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck, and all I need, is you next to me**_

"Lu, we can't" Johnny said, sitting up in the back of his truck.

"Why not." She whispered, gasping for air, trying to pull him back towards her.

"Because I refuse to have our first time in the bed of my truck." He said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Johnny" She started, leaning up on her elbows. "I don't care where we are. You know that. All I need is you. All I want is you. Please." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him down to her lips.

"Lu" He tried, but he knew that he wasn't going to win this one. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him.

He ran his tongue between the seams of her lips seeking entrance, which was granted instantly. He couldn't help the groan that escaped when he tasted vanilla and coffee from her frapacino earlier.

"You sure?" He asked one last time.

"Johnny, make love to me."

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

"Don't touch me!" Lulu screamed, swatting Johnny's arm away from her, trying not to cry.

"Lu, come on I said I was sorry. It was no big deal." Johnny said, trying to catch up to her.

"No big deal, Johnny." Lulu screamed, turning towards him and pushing him back. "I walk into my boyfriend's bedroom to find him and Maxie Jones sitting on his bed with the door closed."

"We were talking. She just broke up with Coop. She needed a friend." Johnny reasoned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maxie Jones is the biggest slut and Port Charles high school. The reason that Coop and her broke up is because he caught her in bed with Logan." Lulu yelled again, wiping furiously at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Lu, nothing happened. Don't you trust me?" Johnny pleaded, taking a step towards her, reaching slightly.

Lulu took another step away from him, shaking her head. "Why was she at your house, Johnny?" Lulu asked again, hoarsely.

"She needed a friend." He replied again, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, well I hope she was worth it." She yelled running up the front steps in tears, slamming the door behind her.

"I hate Johnny Zacarrah!" She yelled running up the stairs to her bedroom, where she closed her door and ran to her bed, crying into her pillows.

_**You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

"Lu, sweetheart." Laura asked, opening her daughters door gently and peering into the room. Lulu was curled into a ball on her bed. "Sweetie?"

Lulu looked up slightly, tear stains on her cheek. "Is he still out there?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's been out there all night long. Your father told him to go home, but he won't budge." Laura said coming to sit down next to her daughter on the bed. "He looks awful Lulu."

"Good." Lulu replied, laying her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Lulu, he's really sorry. I think you need to go talk to him."

Lulu stayed silent for a long time before getting up off her bed and walking downstairs and going outside.

Johnny instantly stood up from his position on the steps when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw it was her. "Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." She said walking down the steps and sitting on the bottom one.

He bent down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Lu. I promise nothing happened. She called crying and she needed a friend to talk to. That's all that happened, Lulu. I promise." He said, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it up so he could he her eyes. "Plus, I am madly in love with you. I could never hurt you like that. You're my best friend." He smiled slightly.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too. And I believe you. I'm sorry too, for being that jealous girlfriend." She breathed out trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's done. Come here." He said pulling her up to stand with him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to him.

She wrapped her arms around her his neck tightly. "I love you, Johnny." She whispered.

"I Love you too."

When they pulled back she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. "Come on sleepy head, lets go take a nap on the couch."

All he could do was follow her and laugh.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Lulu asked. He had been acting weirdly all afternoon.

They were eating lunch at Kelly's during her lunch break, when suddenly Johnny got up and walked over to her dropping down on one knee.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Lulu asked, cautiously. "Get up, now!" She whispered, harshly.

"Just hold on one second." He said, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket.

"OMG!" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Lulu Spencer. Ever since I was nine years old, you have been my best friend, running around trying to catch you. Then out of nowhere you become something more than my best friend. You became a part of my everyday life, a part of heart. I still remember the first day I realized I was falling for you. You had fallen asleep on my couch watching a movie, cuddled into my side. When I told you that it was time to go home, you mumbled something about coffee and chocolate and snuggled further into my chest. I realized that day that I was in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you then, and I can't imagine my life without you now. So Lu, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me? Please?" He asked, opening the box, to reveal a beautiful diamond and amethest ring in white gold.

"Johnny!" She whispered, with tears in her voice. "Yes. A thousand times yes!!" She screamed, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around his neck.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do, and I did too**_

He couldn't believe he was finally here. Today was the day he was going to marry Lulu Spencer.

The Spencer's yard was decorated beautifully, with an amazing arch decorating in yellow and soft purple roses with a marble stone walkway leading to it.  
Johnny was standing at the arch, when Lulu appeared at the back of the pathway, on Luke's arm.

When she reached him, he took her hand and mouthed I love you to her softly.

She mouthed it back and the ceremony began.

"Do you Jonathon Alexander Zacarrah take Lesley Lu Spencer to be your wife?"

"I Do." He said, not taking his eyes off Lulu.

"Do you Lesley Lu Spencer take Jonathon Alexander Zaccarrah to be your husband?"

"I Do!" Lulu said, as a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**_

Soon the Zacarrah house was filled with little feet.

Lulu sat on the porch rocking one year old Alex to sleep as she watched Johnny swing six year old Emma and four year old Scott in the back yard. She smiled as she watched Grahm, their two and a half year old, climb up the ladder of the tree house and slide down.

"Daddy, push me higher!" Emma yelled, her brown pigtails swinging in the air.

"Me too Daddy! Me too!" Scott yelled too.

Grahm just toddled toward Johnny and lifted his arms up! "E Too Daddy! E too!" He laughed as Johnny lifted him up and spun him around.

"You too big boy! You too!" Johnny smiled, throwing the little boy up in the air! "Ok guys, it's time to go inside! Baths and bed!!" He said helping Scott off the swing and watching as Emma and Scott ran towards the house.

"Go to our bathtub, the water is all ready." Lulu said getting up from the chair careful not to wake Alex up.

Johnny walked up, Grahm on his hip. "Hey!" He said kissing, his wife gently on the lips. "You want me to take him?"

"No, you take care of Hercules here and do baths." She smiled, rubbing Grahms straight dark black hair. "I've got Alex."

"Ok. I love you." He smiled walking into the house. "Come on Hercules, Bath time."

Lulu couldn't help but turn around watching Johnny walk into the house and smile.

Ten years of marriage and they were still more in love then ever. She looked down and ruffled the little blondes hair. "What do you think Alex? You think Momma should tell daddy he's having another baby?" She laughed turning around and walking into the house, to the sounds of her husband and her kids.

_**I'll be eighty - seven ; you'll be eighty - nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my... **_


End file.
